Solomon (Godzilla NES)
Character Synopsis Solomon is a primary ally to the protagonist, Zack, in the online story, NES Godzilla Creepypasta. He appears to be the archenemy of the game's antagonist, Red. Solomon may have served Red, though in-story he vows to die before doing that and this may of been a result of a betrayal as he is called a "traitor" by Red himself. Solomon would later go on to fight Red and even is able to stand a significant chance against him, but like most Kaiju, he's eventually defeated and killed. He's ressurected by Melissa in the final act (although slighty different) and is fully on the side of Zach Character Statistics Tiering: 5-A Verse: 'Creepypasta '''Name: '''Solomon, "Traitor" '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown (Given he apparently served Red at some point, It's likely he's almost as old but slighty younger) '''Classification: '''Kaiju, Demon '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Heat Vision (His main ability is to project heat vision, which is powerful enough to pierce Red's defenses), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Scaling off of Red, who is implied to be of his same race and has this level of regeneration), Soul Manipulation (Can attack and destroy the souls of an opponent), Energy Manipulation & Absorption (Capable of shooting demonic beams of energy. Absorbed an energy wave). Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Unlike other monsters, Solomon is capable of entering Red's presence without being struck with constant intimidation and unnervingness), Soul Manipulation (Can survive attacks from Red, which attack on a physical and spiritual level) and Reality Warping (Was unaffected by Red's effects on the entire, which involved warping it's structure) 'Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level '(Fought against Base Red and was able to do significant damage to him until he transformed into his final form. Even after having transformed, he was capable of dealing significant damage to Red but ultimately was defeated. Stated to be the only creature capable of fighting with Red, with the only other being that can is Acacius) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Kept pace with both Base and Final Form Red, who is capable of flying across the Solar System through traveling from planet to planet with almost no time in between) 'Lifting Ability: Class Z '(Physically scaling off of Red, whom of which he should be on par with in strength. Red was vastly superior to Moon Beast, who can break through the moon with strength alone) 'Striking Ability: Large Plant Class '(His strongest strikes are capable of dealing damage to Red in both of his forms) 'Durability: Large Planet Level '(Despite being weakened, Solomon could take attacks from Final Form of Red) 'Stamina: Unknown, likely Very High Range: Standard Melee Range 'for claw attacks and average striking abilities. '''Tens of Meters '''with Heat Vision 'Intelligence: High Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heat Beam: '''Solomon is capable of using a heat beam to incinerate foes. *'Sharp Claws: Solomon uses his claws as a short ranged attack. These claws are extremely powerful, as a single hit on an enemy boss can take down 4 life bars. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Internet Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Heros Category:Demons Category:Kaiju Category:Males Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Regenerators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 5